Acacia et Autres Perfidies
by delirium62
Summary: Harry était décidé, il avait gardé ça pour lui depuis trop longtemps et maintenant que Sirius était mort, il avait besoin de tout le soutien possible et cela passait par une déclaration à ses amis et à ses proches encore en vie. Pourtant, il avait peur, peur de leur réaction qui pourrait être très violente, surtout pour Ginny et Remus.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est une fiction dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a peu de temps et je me suis décidée, après avoir lu beaucoup de fictions, à écrire à mon tour.

Comme vous le savez, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à **JKR.**

Tout personnage dont vous ne connaissez pas l'existence m'appartient.

Ceci est un threesome **HP/LV/SS** ou plutôt un **HP/SS** suivi par un joli petit trio avec Tommy.

Homophobes s'abstenir mais ça vous le savez déjà.

Le titre est une idée d'une de mes amies quand on s'ennuyait en Amphi alors merci à Chichi qui se reconnaîtra !

L'acacia est un arbre épineux, épineux comme certaines situations dans ma fiction mais surtout c'est la marque de la bouteille d'eau qui était posée devant moi et mon amie !

Perfidies : on voulait mettre trahison mais finalement non !

Mais bon c'est pas mal comme titre non ?

L'histoire se passe juste après la mort de Sirius en cinquième année.

* * *

Prologue :

Harry était décidé, il avait gardé ça pour lui depuis trop longtemps et maintenant que Sirius était mort, il avait besoin de tout le soutien possible et cela passait par une déclaration à ses amis et à ses proches encore en vie. Pourtant, il avait peur, peur de leur réaction qui pourrait être très violente, surtout pour Ginny et Remus.

Tout avait commencé le jour où il avait vu les souvenirs de celui qu'il ne considérait que comme un batard graisseux.. A la vue des Maraudeurs maltraitant Severus, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver du dégoût et de la colère vis à vis d'eux. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'amitié entre sa mère et le maître des potions, il l'avait regardé d'une toute autre manière. Bien sur, celui ci l'avait jeté dehors sitôt la vision terminée et Harry était parti réfléchir à la situation.

Le lendemain de tout cela, Harry avait commencé à regarder Severus chaque fois qu'il le pouvait en essayant bien entendu de ne pas se faire prendre en train de reluquer son professeur de potions. Et la, les sentiments avaient évolué. Du dégoût, il était passé à la tendresse puis au désir devant ces si belles mains pour finir par de l'amour.

Sauf qu'il avait sous estimé une chose : Severus était un espion et avait remarqué l'insistance des regards de son élève que ce soit en cours ou dans la Grande Salle mais aussi dans les couloirs.

Il avait senti bien des regards qui s'attardaient de plus en plus souvent sur sa personne.

Et puis, le léger rougissement des joues de son élève honni ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu dans la salle de potions même si la chaleur des préparations de potions était étouffante.

Puis, Severus s'était souvenu de tous les souvenirs qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Potter et ses œillères étaient tombées : Harry Potter n'avait pas été gâté par la vie et ce depuis la naissance.

La mort de ses deux parents, la maltraitance chez les Dursleys, les moqueries des Serpentards et les épreuves chaque année qui avaient abouti à la mort de l'un de ses amis.

La muraille autour de son cœur s'était brisée et il avait laissé le petit Potter s'y infiltrer.

Pourtant, il avait encore quelques doutes à propos de cette relation : il était professeur et Harry était son élève bien que cela n'ait pas l'air de déranger celui-ci.

Une relation professeur/élève pouvait être très mal vue par le monde sorcier.

Mais surtout un ex mangemort avec le sauveur du monde sorcier cela gênerait forcément.

Pour autant il voulait essayer avec le petit Potter qui n'avait pas forcément l'air d'être contre.

Harry quant à lui ne savait pas comment aborder celui dont il s'était soudainement attaché, et la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé était de se faire coller pour pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments et tant pis pour les conséquences...

Il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien, le courage venait avec la maison.

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Que pensez vous de la relation entre Harry et Severus en général ? Voulez vous une suite ?

Une petite review serait très agréable !

Bisous !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Amour Avoué

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée j'avais dit une semaine mais j'ai grandement sous estimé le travail que c'était !

Donc voila le premier chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Amour Avoué.**

Harry avait attendu le cours de potions avec impatience et crainte mélées. Hermione et Ron avaient remarqué son étrange humeur mais n'avaient fait aucun commentaire pensant certainement qu'Harry avait eu une vision éprouvante durant la nuit. Dans ces moments la, mieux valait ne pas le déranger selon eux.

Devant la classe, Harry ne fit pas attention à Malefoy qui essayait d'attirer son attention avec des remarques qu'il pensait blessantes, son attention dirigée entièrement vers la porte.

Snape ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec du bras obtenant l'attention de tous : « Entrez ! Et en silence ! ».

Tout était dit et personne n'osa broncher de peur de faire perdre des points à sa maison.

« La potion de ce jour est très dangereuse et le moindre ingrédient qui ne sera pas mis dans le bon ordre pourra faire exploser toute la pièce et nous avec ! Soyez donc attentifs et gare à celui qui fera une seule faute ». Tout en disant cela, il balaya du regard la classe entière et son regard s'atarda sur Harry et Neville, les deux plus mauvais éléments en potions.

Harry retint un sourire, il avait parfaitement vu le regard de celui qu'il aimait se poser sur lui en parlant et il avait bien l'intention de montrer à quel point son niveau en potions était bas.

Snape écrivit les inscriptions sur le tableau d'un coup de baguette et les élèves s'installèrent et commencèrent la potion.

Au début, tout était calme, pas un mot n'était prononcé et chacun était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Harry, quant à lui, savait que le moment fatidique n'allait pas tarder car il était arrivé au moment le plus important de la potion : l'ajout des larmes de licorne, une larme de plus pouvait faire rater toute la potion et c'est bien ce que voulait Harry.

Il fit bien attention à ce que personne ne le voit et rajouta une larme de plus dans sa potion, potion qui commença à siffler et à bouillonner.

« Monsieur Potter ! Qu'avez vous encore fait ! Une retenue ce soir dans mes cachots à 20 heures précises ! Quant à moi je vais réparer vos bétises ! » Tout en disant ceci, Snape ajouta 2 gouttes de sisymbre afin de stabiliser la potion.

Hermione regarda Harry avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension , elle avait suivi chaque étape de sa potion avec des yeux de lynx afin qu'aucun des garçons ne fasse exploser sa potion et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry avait rajouté cette larme.

Harry croisa son regard et comprit qu'il devait lui dire sous peine de s'attirer ses foudres alors il mima de ses lèvres « plus tard ». Hermione acquiesça d'un coup de tête.

Snape, quant à lui, souriait intérieurement, il avait parfaitement compris le petit manège de son élève et se réjouissait de l'avoir dans ses cachots ce soir.

Le cours se poursuivit sans encombres et la sonnerie arriva bien vite.

Il attrapa ses deux amis et les emmena dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, après tout il avait peu de temps pour manger avec la retenue qui l'attendait.

« Je t'explique tout cela demain Hermione et n'en parle pas à Ron il ne comprendrait pas » glissa Harry dans l'oreille d'Hermione, Ron étant trop occupé à manger pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Harry mangea plus que d'habitude comme pour se donner du courage avant d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

L'heure passa plus vite que ce qu'il pensait et il se retrouva bien vite devant la porte de potions qui s'ouvrit sans qu'il eut besoin de frapper : « Entrez monsieur Potter et installez vous sur cette chaise ».

Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait en se demandant pourquoi il ne devait pas récurer les chaudrons cette fois ci puis Snape prit la parole.

« Avez vous quelque chose à me dire monsieur Potter, j'ai remarqué ces derniers temps que vous me regardiez intensément »

Harry rougit fortement en entendant sa question et n'osa pas regarder son professeur dans les yeux

« Vous êtes un espion non ? Vous avez remarqué que je vous regardai donc donc vous avez certainement deviné le pourquoi de cette attention n'est ce pas ? Répondit Harry sans perdre son impertinence et en relevant les yeux.

-Vos yeux sont très expressifs monsieur Potter le saviez vous ? Ils changent souvent d'humeur depuis quelques temps, rétorque l'homme en noir sans relever l'impertinence

-Oh vraiment ? Et qu'y voyez vous ?

Snape s'assit lentement sur son bureau, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux et répondit :

« J'y ai vu beaucoup de choses : du dégoût et de la haine mais ces sentiments ne sont plus présents maintenant je dirai plutôt du désir et une très certaine affection pour moi, ai je tord ? »

Harry soupira, se disant qu'il devait faire preuve de courage et que si l'homme l'humiliait, il lui aurait tout de même avoué ses sentiments.

« C'est vrai, je vous aime et je vous désire. Content maintenant ? Vous allez pouvoir me mettre plus bas que terre avec une de vos remarques sarcastiques ? » Rétorqua le petit brun.

Snape fit une chose à laquelle Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout : il lui sourit avec douceur.

« Vous humilier après cette déclaration ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit monsieur Potter ».

Harry regarda son professeur avec espoir et se leva.

« Est ce que ça signifie que vous … ? demanda Harry.

-Il semblerait que oui monsieur Potter à moins que votre stupidité de Gryffondor fasse que vous ne compreniez vraiment rien.

-Appelle moi Harry dans ce cas Severus, répondit Harry avec un sourire aveuglant sans relever l'insulte. »

Severus préféra attraper sa nuque et l'embrasser avec toute la passion dont il était capable et Harry répondit avec ardeur à son baiser, baiser qui se fit tendre et amoureux.

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux et dirent en même temps : « Je t'aime ».

C'est donc ainsi que commença la relation entre un professeur et son élève, entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter, entre deux anciens ennemis.

* * *

Voili Voilou

Une petite review pour me dire si la suite vous plait et je serai très heureuse !

Bisous !


	3. Chapter 2 : Réaction et surprise

Désolée pour l'attente les gens, je passai mes partiels..

Donc voici un mini chapitre pour faire patienter avant l'énorme chapitre qui va être le tournant de l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :Réaction d'une vrai amie et surprise.

Ceci s'était passé un mois avant la mort de Sirius.

Après cela, Harry avait passé ses lundi soir dans les cachots, d'une part pour suivre ses cours d'Occlumentie et de l'autre pour passer du temps avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il avait dit à Ron qu'il s'était excusé auprès de Rogue et que celui-ci lui avait accordé avec réticence de revenir aux cours et bien sur Hermione était au courant de la vérité.

_flashback_

_En effet, le lendemain de la déclaration commune de Severus et Harry, Hermione l'avait coincé dans un couloir puis emmené dans la Salle sur Demande afin d'avoir une grande explication, explication qui le laissa d'ailleurs totalement abasourdi._

_« Raconte Harry, raconte tout et en détails s'il te plaît. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as tenté de tous nous tuer durant le cours de potions », déclara une Hermione furibonde._

_-Puis je avoir totalement confiance en toi Hermione ?_

_La jeune fille, maintenant inquiète, prit Harry par la main et le fit asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils rembourrés de la salle._

_« Bien sur que tu peux Harry, tu sais bien que je ne te jugerai pas et que tes secrets le resteront longtemps. »_

_C'est un Harry rasséréné qui raconta la totalité de l'histoire, du souvenir de la Pensine en passant par les sentiments nouveaux pour finir avec la déclaration de la veille. _

_Puis il regarda Hermione avec anxiété, s'attendant à un sermon sur les relations enseignants/élèves qui étaient prohibées mais non, elle le regarda simplement avec surprise et attendrissement. _

_Ni dégoût, ni colère, ni déception dans ses yeux._

_Pour Hermione, Harry était très amoureux et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ce qui l'amena à lui dire avec un sourire :_

_« Je savais déjà que tu étais gay Harry et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! On ne peut pas dire que ton histoire avec Cho ait été très concluante, rit elle._

_Si tu es épanoui Harry c'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi. Après tout, je n'ai aucun préjugé envers les Serpentards puisque je suis en couple avec Drago Malefoy depuis le début de l'année, » termina-t-elle dans un souffle._

_Ce fut au tour d'Harry de la regarder avec surprise et ébahissement._

_« Pardon ? Réussit-il à dire._

_-Tu as parfaitement compris. Moi Hermione Jane Granger déclare être en couple avec Drago Lucius Malefoy et ce depuis le début de l'année. Après tout, il est aussi intelligent que moi, il est sublime et je l'aime. Que demander de plus ? _

_-Mais .. il .. c'est un mangemort Hermione, il va prendre la marque et devenir un monstre comme Voldemort._

_-Oh enfin Harry, Drago est et restera toujours du côté de la Lumière. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi donc range tes arguments, ils n'ont aucune valeur contre les miens et si on y pense je pourrai dire la même chose de ton Severus._

_-Tu n'as pas tord donc je vais me taire mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas te faire du mal où il aura affaire à moi. Donc si je comprends bien, tu approuves cette relation ? _

_-Oui j'approuve, vous vous ressemblez vraiment tu sais.. Vous portez un masque devant les gens, vous avez eu une enfance terrible tous les deux, ne demande pas comment je le sais Harry ça se voit tout simplement. Et surtout, vous avez un grand besoin d'amour tous les deux et c'est ce qui vous a réunis. »_

_fin du flashback._

* * *

Bon ok chapitre médiocre mais je n'avais pas l'inspiration :(

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !

Bisous !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai aucune excuse à part le manque de temps pour écrire un nouveau chapitre..

En espérant que celui la vous plaise !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ministère et lemon.

Un mois était passé depuis cette petite discussion entre Hermione et Harry.

Ron n'était toujours pas au courant de sa relation avec Snape mais il n'avait eu aucune envie de lui dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Mais maintenant les choses avaient changé : Sirius était mort.

Deux jours auparavant, Harry avait eu une vision de Voldemort lui montrant un Sirius mal en point et au seuil de la mort.

Bien entendu, Harry avait foncé sans penser aux conséquences, il avait averti Severus dans le bureau du professeur Ombrage, celle ci l'ayant surpris lorsqu'il avait tenté de voir Sirius dans la cheminée de sa salle de classe.

Severus l'avait regardé étrangement puis avait acquiescé imperceptiblement. Ensuite les amis d'Harry avaient réussi à les faire s'évader et ils étaient allés au ministère à dos de sombral. Ils avaient récupéré la prophétie, s'étaient battus contre des mangemorts et Sirius était tombé à travers le voile, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry avait alors laissé exploser sa rage et avait poursuivi la meurtrière dans les dédales du ministère. Il l'avait trouvé en compagnie de Voldemort et un duel s'était instauré entre les deux ennemis tandis que Bellatrix se sauvait par l'une des cheminées.

Le duel était bien engagé quand Voldemort entra dans la tête d'Harry. Après cette intrusion, Voldemort avait regardé étrangement un Harry à genoux puis avait transplané sans un mot.

Après cela les membres de l'Ordre étaient arrivés, regardant leur sauveur allongé sur le sol.

Dumbledore avait un air déçu sur le visage, remarqua Hermione. Peut être est-il désappointé par la fuite de Voldemort, se dit elle. Elle ne s'en préoccupa plus lorsqu'elle vit son meilleur ami l'air mal en point. Tous se précipitèrent vers lui et Harry se contenta de dire que Voldemort était parti après les avoir entendus arriver.

Ils avaient transplané, Harry ayant gardé précieusement la prophétie dans le poche de sa robe, la cachant aux yeux de tous. Il attendrait de s'être remis avant de l'écouter, préférant s'occuper des choses déplaisantes dans une meilleure forme.

A Poudlard, il avait été directement entraîné à l'infirmerie puis enchaîné à son lit par une Poppy hystérique. Ses amis étaient partis, n'ayant que quelques égratignures. Severus l'avait rejoint durant la nuit et ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Harry était dans les appartements de son homme, Hermione ayant fait en sorte que personne ne vienne le déranger et parlait avec lui de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et il avait été plutôt dubitatif devant la réaction de Voldemort face à l'esprit de Harry.

« Peut être que tu as réussi à le bloquer Harry, après tout tu as fait de gros progrès depuis que je t'enseigne » dit Severus avec un sourire lubrique. Harry rougit devant le sous entendu non dissimulé mais répondit avec audace :

« Peut être que tu veux que je te montre à quel point j'ai fait des progrès Severus. »

Les yeux de Severus s'allumèrent de désir et il acquiesça doucement. Il se leva du canapé, prit Harry par la main et l'emmena jusqu'au lit.

Harry le regarda longuement.

« Je ne veux pas aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui Severus, je veux encore attendre un peu même si je suis sur de t'aimer.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, répondit Snape, je ne veux pas te brusquer et je préférerai te donner une première fois dans un endroit un peu plus approprié qu'une minuscule chambre de professeur.

-Peu importe l'endroit Severus tant que c'est avec toi. »

_Début du mini lemon._

Harry l'entraîna sur le lit tout en l'embrassant passionnément, mettant fin à toute tentative de conversation.

Son presque amant prit le dessus sur lui, et frotta sa cuisse contre l'érection grandissante de Harry, Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir sourdement contre sa bouche puis de chercher avec impatience les boutons de sa robe qu'il détacha avec toute la dextérité d'un attrapeur. Severus décolla leurs lèvres et regarda Harry le déshabiller d'une main habile. Il poussa son érection contre celle d'Harry, lui intimant ainsi d'aller plus vite.

Il perdit patience et arracha ses propres vêtements avant d'enlever ceux d'Harry.

Harry se retrouva alors pour la première fois nu devant un homme et pas n'importe quel homme, se dit il. Il était nu devant le seul homme pour qui il avait plus que des sentiments fraternels ou amicaux. Il ne se cacha pas et laissa son amant balader ses lèvres sur son corps.

Il se tendit lorsque celui ci atteint son sexe puis soupira lorsqu'il le prit en bouche. Il attrapa la tête de Severus afin de guider ses mouvements sur sa dureté frémissante puis la relâcha afin d'agripper les draps et se laisser aller au plaisir.

Plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit que Severus descendait plus bas, vers un endroit de sa personne que lui même n'avait jamais touché. Il remonta les jambes d'Harry pour les poser sur ses épaules afin d'atteindre sa petite entrée.

Il regarda Harry par dessus son érection puis passa sa langue sur la peau plissée de son anus. Harry se tordit de gêne et de plaisir. Tout de même, Severus était en train de lécher l'endroit le plus intime de son corps !

Harry prit son érection et entama un va et vient à la même vitesse que la langue de Severus entrant et ressortant de son petit trou. Severus, quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se frotter contre le drap dans un rythme prononcé.

« Sev .. Severus je vais venir »

Severus releva la tête afin de voir le premier orgasme de Harry provoqué par ses soins.

Harry vint dans un gémissement lorsque Severus le regarda dans les yeux, suivi rapidement par celui ci dans un soupir à peine audible.

_Fin du lemon._

« Merci ».

Ce fut la seule parole prononcée avant que les deux amants ne s'endorment ensembles sans penser au lendemain.

Fin.

* * *

J'espère que ça a vous a plu.

En tout cas une review pour me le dire me ferait plaisir !

Bisous !


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris mais c'est ma première fiction et je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile.**

**Je tiens également à remercier ceux qui ont follow et fav ma fiction. **

**Et surtout merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review ça m'a fait grandement plaisir de voir que ma fiction plaît un minimum so THANK YOU !**

**Chapitre 4 : La prophétie et la trahison.**

La nuit avait été courte après ce moment de passion puisque Harry s'était réveillé de nombreuses fois à cause des cauchemars montrant encore et encore la mort de son parrain. Severus l'avait consolé à chaque fois et Harry s'était finalement rendormi jusqu'au lendemain midi. Il aurait pu se reposer encore si Severus ne l'avait pas sorti du sommeil.

« Harry ? Réveille toi il est temps.

-Encore dormir Sev s'il te plaît je suis fatigué..

-Je te laisserai bien dormir mais nous devons nous lever, nous sommes attendus à la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Ce serait vraiment louche si nous étions absents tous les deux.

-Mon parrain est mort je pense que je ne suis pas obligé de me lever après tout ceci et d'affronter les regards de ces gens sur moi.

-Peut être que toi tu n'es pas obligé mais moi je le suis et je ne te laisserai pas seul ici, Harry.

-Bien je me lève. Il faut de toute façon que je parle au directeur mais pas devant toute la grande salle alors pouvons nous aller à son bureau avant ?

-Si tu y tiens mais dépêche toi ou Albus sera déjà parti. »

Après cela, Harry s'était lavé en quatrième vitesse, s'était habillé et tenté de se coiffer sans succès.

« Je suis près Sevy ! » cria t-il.

Il avait encore la prophétie mais avait finalement décidé de la montrer devant tout le monde ou plutôt tous les membres de l'Ordre.

Severus et Harry furent vite arrivés devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

« Langue de chat » marmonna Severus.

Harry pouffa comme un gamin derrière sa main, tout en montant les escaliers. Il se stoppa net quand il entendit des éclats de voix et fit signe à Severus de se taire.

« Comment a-t-il pu s'en sortir ?! Hurla Dumbledore. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il meure ! Pour que je puisse tuer Voldemort moi même et récolter toute la gloire ! J'ai même fait tuer ce fichu chien pour rendre ce gosse fou de rage. Pouvez vous me dire ce qui a cloché dans le plan ?

-Une chose a cloché du coté du mage noir, seigneur Dumbledore. Je ne saurai dire quoi. Harry ne m'a encore rien raconté, je ne l'ai pas vu seul à seul depuis cette nuit la. Il est certain que je vous tiendrai au courant »

-J'aurai du le tuer comme j'ai fait tuer ses parents ! Il a été si simple de trafiquer une autre prophétie et de piéger un des sbires de cette face de serpent. Ses parents devenaient tellement gênants, ils ont vu clairement ce que je voulais faire du monde sorcier. Et ce Voldemort qui me barre le chemin à chaque fois ! Ce que je peux le haïr ! Mais il ne gagnera pas. Qui croirait un tueur de toute façon ? Pauvre Tom, lui qui n'a jamais tué personne de son plein gré. » ricana Dumbledore.

Severus attrapa doucement le bras d'un Harry bouleversé devant la voix de son meilleur ami et de son mentor qui complotaient pour le faire tuer puis le fit descendre rapidement les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots.

Là, Harry ne se retint plus et se laissa aller dans les bras de son âme sœur, hurlant sa colère et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Qu'ai je fait Severus ? Que leur ai je fait pour qu'ils essayent de m'abattre comme un animal ? Oh mon dieu Severus, penses tu qu'il disait vrai pour Voldemort ? Est-il innocent de tout ce qui a été dit ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry, je n'étais que le potionniste du seigneur des ténébres et je n'ai jamais eu vent des raids qui devaient avoir lieu. Sachant cela maintenant, je pense qu'il se pourrait effectivement qu'il soit innocent de nombreux crimes. Si c'est vrai alors Voldemort est le gentil de l'histoire et il s'est fait piéger comme nous tous.

-C'est monstrueux ! Il faut que nous écoutions la prophétie Severus, savoir ce qu'elle dit vraiment et prendre les bonnes décisions ensuite.

-Sauf que nous n'avons pas la prophétie mon chaton, elle a été détruite en même temps que les autres.

-Ce que tu crois Severus mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, dit Harry tout en sortant la sphère de sa poche. »

Harry saisit la main de Severus pour se donner un peu de courage puis cassa la prophétie.

**Celui qui peut changer le monde approche**

**Il sera le fils de ceux qui combattirent le mal plus d'une fois **

**Et il réunira toutes les lumières **

**Afin de combattre le mal caché derrière un masque de pureté.**

**Avec ses compagnons et ses amis**

**Il vaincra.**

**Pfiou ça était dur pour vous le sortir ce chapitre plus de 5 mois pour trouver l'inspiration, une vraie galère.**

**Sinon bonne lecture j'essayerai de publier plus souvent si vous le voulez.**

**Gros bisous **

**Justine.**


End file.
